I Was There
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: I was there, the whole time. I watched as his baby was born, I helped raise her and I never thought twice about it. Lillian saga


Idea taken from suggestion given by DarkPhoenixSag

I was listening to Whitey Ford's "What it's like," which SO reminds me of the boondocks… mostly Caesar and Huey XD idk why I so love that song

Hope you like

OOoOOOooOOOOoOOOooOOOOoOOOooOOOOoOOOoOoOOOooOOOOoOOOoOo

It was tough, ya know? She came to me first. She was crying like crazy and didn't know what to do. It was about three Oclock in the morning when she collapsed at my door, begging me to listen to her sob story. I didn't mind. To be honest, I was crazy scared for her.

She confessed that she was two weeks late for her period and had recently had sex. I had sighed, held her in my arms and let her cry. I promised to keep it a secret and that she could take a pregnancy test at my house, so her parents wouldn't find it.

Well, just like the both of us feared, she was knocked up. She cried a lot more that night.

"Huey's the father, isn't he?"

I watched as she slowly nodded, making my heart sink. She didn't need to tell me the story. I guess I already knew. Huey was leaving and during his last night, he and Jazmine finally confessed how they felt for the other.

"Did you tell him?"

"His cell isn't working," She sniffed uncontrollably, "Caeze, what am I gonna do? I can't have a baby!"

Sighing, I just held her for a few more hours. I figured now was a good time for her to panic and cry and freak out. We could work out something later. How could this have happened? She was only seventeen for God's sake. Why didn't Huey wrap himself up? He wasn't that stupid.

A few days passed by, she started crazy talk about aborting the child. Was she joking? No way. I can recall shouting at her, telling her that if Huey came home, what would she tell him? Would she be able to look at him?

I finally convinced her to save her unborn child but I was with her when she told her parents. We told her mother first, who was worried but not nearly as pissed off as Tom was when he found out. Sarah actually helped calm him down. Jazmine was humiliated and had a hard time looking at them.

Eventually, Tom started to cool down, his view was, "Might as well make the best of a bad situation,". She finished school with honors and was able to live at home while she went to college after the baby was born.

I was there, the whole time. We tried to contact Huey, but not even Riley nor Grandad could reach him. They were both really thrilled about the baby, especially after we found out it was a girl. Riley must have given Jazmine enough baby shower stuff to fill the entire house. He even showed up with electrical socket plugs, admitting that any child of Huey's would be looking for trouble at every turn.

Grandad showered the poor girl even more. Cribs, bassinettes, rocking chairs (three of them, actually) not to mention bottles, passiphires, blankets and chew toys.

I was there the whole time, going with her to birthing classes and parenting classes. It was never anything more than a friend helping a friend. I didn't love her in the way she needed, and she was still very much so in love with Huey.

That didn't stop me from being there in the hospital, watching Huey's baby being born and even giving her a name. Lillian, that was mine. Hell, her mom's name is Jazmine, just thought it would be cute, I guess.

I remember being on my cell phone just a few minutes before the baby was born.

"This is Huey," His voice mail.

_Beep_

"Man! Jazmine is having your baby right now! You need to-"

"I'm sorry. This user's voice mail box has reached full compacity. Please check back again later," the computerized woman told me.

Lillian came out, dark as sin and loud as anything. Jazmine cried, but soon stopped when the little baby was placed by her. They looked totally and completely beautiful. Angels. Huey's angels that he'd never know he had. This was so fucked up.

I never stopped trying to get in touch with Huey, but to no avail. Little Lillian grew up, and we became best friends. Sorta… You see, my little bro David was born a few days before she was, so I'd bring him over to play with her. THEY were really best friends… I was just David's super cool older brother.

I didn't mind.

I was there when Lillian asked Jazmine where her father was, and why everyone else had one but not her. I did what I could to help, but I'm afraid Lillian's gonna be too much like Huey to ever forgive him.

Because she's turning into her father.

But she's too damn happy to be Huey. Maybe she's just a blend of her parents. She sure does have that sweet Jazmine smile… but her eyes are dark, like Huey's. There's a light in them that Huey never had, however. She's joyful and loves life. In my opinion, she's a lot like me.

She hates certain things in the world (mostly the things Huey hated) but she doesn't let that cloud her reality. She sees the good and the bad and takes what she is given. She's smart.

I love that little kid. I hope Huey comes back one day, so he can see what he left behind.

I miss my friend…

But I'm so beyond mad at him.

I miss my friend

But he hurt my other friend.

I'm still here, and I'm not leaving them. They need me. I love them, and I love Huey, but I'm not leaving my girls.

They still need me.

OOoOOOooOOOOoOOOooOOOOoOOOooOOOOoOOOoOoOOOooOOOOoOOOoOo

D'aww!! This made me sad. Isn't Caesar a sweet heart!??!?! hugs him

I didn't mention Cindy in this cos… well… I don't like her much. And I don't really like the idea of Caesar with her… cos… he mentions how he DOESN'T like her in the strip

But w/e

http:// search. playlist. com/tracks /Whitey 2520 Ford


End file.
